A direct link from cryogenic circuitry and devices to ambient temperature technologies is important for the widespread adoption of superconducting technology into various sensing and wide-band communication applications. Cryogenic circuits and/or sensors must communicate with networks operating at room temperature. This suggests the use of electro-optical circuits and/or optical fiber technology for the egress of large bandwidth high-speed data/signals. There is a need for a system that, among other useful benefits, can provide a direct data link between cryogenic platforms and room temperature electronics.